Kei Amakura
by FatalFramefan34
Summary: Fixed Version of Kei Amakura, My wonderful Mafuyu x Kei Songfic where Mafuyu gets sick one day and Kei decides to try to nurse him back to health.


**_~Kei Amakura~_**

Mafuyu coughed, covering his mouth as he laid back. 'This sucks, I gotta take care of myself because Miku is in college...' Mafuyu thought, and coughed. He heard his door open and close. 'Who would visit me?' Mafuyu thought, trying to sit up, but coughed violently and was knocked back down by the power of the cough. "Dammit..." Mafuyu whimpered. He opened his eyes to see a familiar face.

"Kei?" Mafuyu said, his voice cracked from his illness. Kei sat Mafuyu up and sat behind him, laying Mafuyu back against him. "Shhh...Just rest..." Kei whispered, and Mafuyu did as he was told to, he relaxed against the warmth of Kei, and bundled himself up in the sheets. Kei smiled.

"Shhh..." Kei whispered.

_He said the way my blue eyes shined Put those Georgia stars to shame that night I said: "That's a lie."_  
_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_  
_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck _  
_On back roads at night _  
_And I was right there beside him all summer long_  
_ And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

Mafuyu woke to see that Kei had left, leaving Mafuyu with everything already done. A note was stuck on Mafuyu's bookshelf. Mafuyu stood and got it, going back to lay down. The note was written in a neat scrawl,  
definitely Kei's handwriting.

The note said,

_'Dear Mafuyu,_  
_By the time you wake and find this, I will be back at Mr. Takamine's office, I told him that you might be gone for a while, so dont worry your pretty boy head about it,'_

Mafuyu blushed and shook it off, and continued reading.

_'So, as for everything else to take care of you, I'm taking your work and Ill complete it for you._  
_You just go lay back down and sleep and Ill be over later to get you fed and take care of you._

_Your friend,_  
_Kei Amakura'_

Mafuyu put the note down and blushed, he walked back to bed and fell asleep, dreaming about Kei being his caretaker for 4 years.

Mafuyu's mind and dream wandered off to places it should never be.

_But when you think Tim McGraw _  
_I hope you think my favorite song _  
_The one we danced to all night long The moon like a spotlight on the lake _  
_When you think happiness _  
_I hope you think that little black dress _  
_Think of my head on your chest_

Mafuyu woke to hear clanking and mumbling in his kitchen. Mafuyu sat up and sneezed, causing Mafuyu to fall back.  
Mafuyu groaned and sat up again, walking to the door and coughed. Mafuyu heard slight growls. Mafuyu got up and walked out to his living room to see what was going on. Kei was in the kitchen, cooking.

While Kirie was behind him, growling and glaring.

_And my old faded blue jeans_  
_When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me_  
_September saw a month of tears _  
_And thankin' God that you weren't here _  
_To see me like that _  
_But in a box beneath my bed _  
_Is a letter that you never read _  
_From three summers back_

Kirie had been shouting something that couldn't be registered through Mafuyu's slow mind yet, while Kei argued back,  
his voice had hints of jealousy and large bits of anger. Mafuyu felt chills running up his spine from the firmness in Kei's usually soft spoken voice.

Mafuyu finally woke up enough to hear what they were arguing about.

"You cant give him anything, Amakura! I can give him everything! He doesn't love you!" Kirie shouted, causing Mafuyu to flinch. "You have to learn that I might be alittle better for him then you, Kirie." Kei said, not facing the Former Shrine Maiden. Kirie fumed.

"Mafuyu is not gay like you, faggot!" Kirie yelled. Kei dropped lid to the pot he was using, jaw dropped. Mafuyu gasped lightly, but not loud enough for the two in the kitchen to hear.

Silence...

Kei broke the silence with a cold, harsh voice. "Get the hell out..." Kei almost shouted.

Mafuyu was shocked at the two.

Kirie rolled her eyes. "No." She replied, earning a punch in the face.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" Kei yelled, not caring that Kirie had to wipe blood off of her mouth. Kirie looked at Kei and growled. "And I said no!" Kirie yelled, getting up and slapped Kei, who didn't fall back like her.

Mafuyu ran in, and stood between the two. "PLEASE STOP!" Mafuyu yelled. Kirie and Kei looked at Mafuyu. Kirie growled and glared at Kei. "He cares for me more, so that's why he's getting your crazy ass away from-" "Shut the fuck up."

Kei's jaw dropped.

Kirie's eyes got wide.

Mafuyu growled.

"Thank you..." Mafuyu said. "Kirie...Give me my key...and get out..." Mafuyu said calmly. Kirie just stared. "You dont...mean it...right?" Kirie said.

"Fuck yeah I mean it...give me my damn key and get out..." Mafuyu said, holding his hand out. The silver object was placed in his palm as Kirie ran out, slamming the door behind her.

"...Mafuyu..." Kei said, earning a death glance.

"I dont want to hear it..." Mafuyu said, he slipped the key into Kei's pocket and walked back to his room.

Kei blinked, and sighed.

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_  
_When you think Tim McGraw_  
_I hope you think my favorite song_  
_The one we danced to all night long_  
_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_  
_When you think happiness_

Mafuyu was laying in bed, trying to flare his temper down. He had never went to such lengths to get rid of someone before.  
He sighed and sat up, looking out the window. 'Miku...Why was college more important then me?' Mafuyu asked himself, when he heard a knock. "Come in." Mafuyu said. The door opened and Kei walked in with a tray in his hands.

"Im sorry that I got into a fight with Kirie...I...I should not have..." Kei said, placing the tray on Mafuyu's nightstand.  
Mafuyu shrugged and put the tray on his lap, and began to eat the ramen that Kei had prepared for him. The warm noddles slipped down his throat easily after being chewed alittle. "Its not your fault." Mafuyu replied.

Kei looked up, his eyes filled with pain. "I'm really so-" Mafuyu had already pulled Kei over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Shut up." Mafuyu said. Kei blushed and pulled away. "What did Mr. Takamine say?" Mafuyu asked before taking another bite of the hot noddles. "He said your excused as long as you need." Kei said.

"Perfect..." Mafuyu whispered, finishing his ramen and drank the water that Kei gave him. As Kei took the tray out, Mafuyu realized...  
He probably started the Malice once again...

And Kirie will aim for Kei and Mafuyu...

_I hope you think that little black dress_  
_Think of my head on your chest And my old faded blue jeans_  
_When you think Tim McGraw_  
_I hope you think of me_  
_And I'm back for the first time since then I'm standin' on your street_

Mafuyu stood on Kei's porch, holding his fist up, almost knocking on the door. He finally put his hand down and ran away.  
Kei looked up from his reading to hear footsteps leave his porch. Kei stood and looked out the window to see Mafuyu's figure under the street lights.

'Isnt it Valentine's Day tomorrow?' Kei thought, looking at the calender. "Yup." Kei said, and opened his door, looking around for Mafuyu. He was no where in sight. "I wonder what that was about..." Kei said, and closed his door. Kei went back to reading when a knock sounded through out the house. Kei got up again and walked to the door and opened it, seeing Kirie.

"Stay away from him." Kirie said, wearing her old fashioned Kimono. Kei rolled his eyes. "In your dreams, bitch." He said,  
and slammed the door on Kirie, locking it so he couldn't be disturbed. Another knock.

"No ones home. Go away." Kei said, reading.

"Its me...Kei open up." Mafuyu's voice was muffled by the wood between them. "You know where the key is." Kei said, testing to see if it was really Mafuyu, or if it was Kirie trying to make Kei open the door.

A soft click. A creak. A couple steps in. Kei looked up to see Mafuyu, plain as the eye can see, blushing.  
"Whats on your mind, Fufu?" Kei said. They both used nicknames when they were alone. Fufu was made by the strange way Kei said Mafuyu's name. Keke was made by taking the first two letter's in Kei's name and it made Keke...

Dont ask...

"Keke...I dont know what to do...I...I hurt Kirie, and I think I hurt you too." Mafuyu said. Kei sighed and held his arms out. Mafuyu sat in Kei's lap and leaned on him. "I dont know anymore..." Mafuyu said.  
"Fufu...Who do you love more? Me or Kirie?" Kei asked. "You both hold my heart the same." Mafuyu replied, relaxing into Kei's arms. Kei sighed. "Go to sleep...You can sleep in Mayu's room. She's over her friends house with Mio." Kei said.  
Mafuyu nodded and went up the steps and disappeared into Mayu's room.

Kei went to his room to get some sleep too...He had major thinking to do.

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep _  
_And the first thing that you'll read is:_  
_When you think Tim McGraw _  
_I hope you think my favorite song _  
_Someday you'll turn your radio on _  
_I hope it takes you back to that place _  
_When you think happiness _  
_I hope you think that little black dress_

Thunderstorms raged later that evening. Mafuyu awoke and shivered. Like Rei, he had deep fears of Thunderstorms. Mafuyu got up and walked through the halls, yelping when the Thunder crashed. He heard the front door open and close. He looked down the steps to see two girls. 'Twins? Might be Mayu and Mio.' Mafuyu thought, he took a wrong step and the floor creaked. "Do you think Uncle Kei is awake?" One of the girls asked. "I dont know, but we might as well look." The other one said, standing with her back to the stairs.  
Mafuyu looked down as one of them looked straight at him. Mafuyu noticed that the girl that was staring at him had a leg bandage.  
'That might be Mayu.' Mafuyu thought. "Hi?" The girl with the leg bandage said, the other turned toward Mafuyu and gasped. "UNCLE KEI?"  
The girl screamed, covering her sister in a protective manner.

Kei's door bust open to reveal Kei in his pajamas. "What!" Kei yelled, his glasses placed uneven on the bridge of his nose. Mafuyu held in a chuckle as he fixed Kei's hair and glasses. "Let me guess, Scared of Thunder?" Kei asked, yawning. "Kind of. Your nieces scared the hell out of me on their own, though." Mafuyu said. Just as Kei sighed, The twins were up the steps. One was holding a tennis racket while the other held a flashlight. "Girls, calm down." Kei said, taking the tennis racket from the girl. "But, Uncle Kei..." The girl that was holding the tennis racket whined. "Enough, Mio." Kei said, putting the tennis racket in the closet. "Off to bed, both of you."  
Kei pointed down the hall to the two rooms. Once the girls where in their rooms, Kei turned back to Mafuyu, who was trying to sneak off.  
"As for you..." Mafuyu was preparing for the worst.

"Your sleeping in my room." Mafuyu wasnt expecting that. Mafuyu looked to see if Kei was joking.

Kei was looking at him, his eyes were serious.

* * *

Mafuyu shifted awkwardly against Kei, trying to go to sleep.

One disadvantage to sleeping in Kei's room :

Its a single person bed. So Mafuyu and Kei have to be pressed together.

Hell, Mafuyu didn't mind the closeness, it was the fact the Kei was dead asleep.

And for gods sake, what was alittle love, Come on! Mafuyu was being driven **_insane_** by how Kei was breathing in his ear.

Kei was brushing his hands down Mafuyu's spine.

God, If Kei wasn't asleep, the things Mafuyu would do to Kei would make Mayu disturbed. Kei sighed softly in Mafuyu's ear.

Mafuyu got hot all of the sudden.

'God dammit!' Mafuyu thought.

This was gonna be a lonnngggg night.


End file.
